dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu
Detalles *'Título:'世界の中心で、愛をさけぶ / *'Título (Romaji):' Sekai no chuushin de, ai wo sakebu *'Episodios:' 11 + Especial *'Género:' Drama, Romance *'Horario:' Viernes 22:00 - 22:54 PM *'Cadena:' TBS *'Emisión:' 02-Julio-2004 al 10-Septiembre-2004 *'Tema principal:' Katachi aru Mono (かたちあるもの) de Shibasaki Kou (柴咲コウ) *'Títulos relacionados:' **Crying Out Love, In the Center of the World (2004) **My Girl and I (2005) Argumento "Yo pensaba que podría estar usando toda la felicidad que me habia sido concedida para toda mi vida en aquel momento. Yo era muy feliz y ella era tan bella". Un chico de 17 años esta de pie sobre la roja tierra de Australia y bajo su cielo azul. Es Sakutaro Matsumoto (Yamada Takayuki). Su tiempo con la chica vuelven a él. Las cenizas vuelan de su mano y una lagrima cae por su mejilla. Él se despierta. Estamos en 2004 y él tiene 34 años. Él piensa: "Yo he estado en un mundo sin ella durante 17 años". Volviendo a casa para ver su vieja escuela antes de ser derribada, Saku se enfrenta de nuevo a la perdida del amor de su vida, Aki (Ayase Haruka), de leucemia, hace ahora 17 años. Él es ahora un investigador médico y ha estado viviendo como si una parte de él se hubiera ido con ella. Basada en la novela más vendida en Japón en toda su historia, con mas de 3 millones de ejemplares vendidos, el pasado y el presente caminan juntos en esta triste historia de amor puro." Reparto thumb|300px|Cuadro de relaciones *Yamada Takayuki es Matsumoto Sakutaro (17 años) *Ayase Haruka es Hirose Aki *Ogata Naoto es Matsumoto Sakuraro (34 años) *Sakurai Sachiko es Kobayashi Aki *Tanaka Koutaro es Ooki Ryunosuke *Emoto Tasuku es Nakagawa Akiyoshi *Motokariya Yuika es Ueda Tomoyo *Kaho es Matsumoto Fumiko *Matsushita Yuki es Yatabe Toshimi *Nakadai Tatsuya es Matsumoto Kentaro (Abuelo de Sakutaro) *Takahashi Katsumi es Matsumoto Juichiro *Oshima Satoko es Matsumoto Ayako *Tezuka Satomi es Hirose Makoto (Madre de Aki) *Miura Tomokazu es Hirose Makoto (Padre de Aki) *Nakajou Tomoaya es Kobayashi Kazuki *Toba Jun es Junpei (El chico que besa a Aki) *Asano Kazuyuki es el Doctor *Uematsu Mami es el amor del abuelo *Okayama Hajime es el padre de Ueda Tomoyo (Episodio 5) Producción *'Productor:' Ishimaru Akihiko *'Director:' Tsutsumi Yukihiko, Ishii Yasuharu, Hirakawa Yuichiro *'Guionista:' Morishita Keiko *'Música:' Kouno Shin Títulos *'Ep 01:' 恩師からの手紙 / Carta de la profesora *'Ep 02:' 微妙な距離 / Delicada distancia *'Ep 03:' 永遠の別れ / Separación eterna *'Ep 04:' 最後の日 / El último día *'Ep 05:' 忍びよる影 / La sombra se acerca *'Ep 06:' 生への旅路 / El viaje a la vida *'Ep 07:' 明けない夜 / Una noche sin amanecer *'Ep 08:' プロポーズ / Proposición *'Ep 09:' 最期の選択 / Escoger en los últimos momentos de la vida *'Ep 10:' たすけてください… / Por favor sálvame *'Ep 11:' かたちあるもの / Algo con determinación *'Especial:' 17年目の卒業 / Graduación después de 17 años Audiencia *'Ep 01:' 18.5% *'Ep 02:' 15.7% *'Ep 03:' 15.2% *'Ep 04:' 13.9% *'Ep 05:' 16.5% *'Ep 06:' 15.0% *'Ep 07:' 14.5% *'Ep 08:' 15.4% *'Ep 09:' 15.9% *'Ep 10:' 15.2% *'Ep 11:' 19.1% *'Especial:' 15.3% Premios *'33rd International Emmy Awards:' Nominada como Mejor drama asiático *'42nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor drama *'42nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor reparto *'42nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actor: Yamada Takayuki (Tenía 21 años durante el rodaje) *'42nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto: Ayase Haruka (Tenía 19 años durante el rodaje) *'42nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor tema principal: Shibasaki Kou *'42nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Revelación masculina: Tanaka Koutaro *'42nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor guionista: Morishita Keiko *'42nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor director: Tsutsumi Yukihiko, Ishii Yasuharu, Hirakawa Yuuichirou *'42nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor video Curiosidades * Basado en el bestseller de Kyoichi Katayama UN GRITO DE AMOR DESDE EL CENTRO DEL MUNDO. * También existe una película basada en este libro. *Este libro ha sido traducido a varios idiomas y arrasado en varios países. *Ayase Haruka fue elegida sobre 723 chicas para el papel Hirose Aki. *Ayase Haruka se afeito la cabeza y siguió una dieta estricta para meterse completamente en el papel. *Este drama fue nominado a mejor drama asiático. *Los protagonistas de este drama también trabajan juntos en el drama Byakuyakou. Enlaces *Página oficial *Wikipedia Japón Galería Sekachu 01.jpg sekachu40910_190.jpg sekachu40.jpg sekachu6_229.jpg sekachu040910_215.jpg sekachuss.PNG sekachu T^T.jpg Categoría:JDrama Categoría:JDrama2004 Categoría:TBS Categoría:Romance Categoría:Drama Categoría:Renzoku Categoría:De 2 a 12 episodios Categoría:Juvenil